Cigarette and Lamp Posts
by KinHiromi
Summary: Kuroko explained how something bloomed out of nothing. MidoKuro. One-shot.


Title: Cigarettes and Lamp Posts

Anime: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko's Basketball

Summary: Kuroko explained how something bloomed out of nothing.

Pairing: Kuroko x Midorima.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to their respective owners.

Notes: Sorry, that it sucks so much.

* * *

><p>I hadn't known him for very long. I didn't know him at all.<p>

I did know, that I liked him. I didn't know why I just did.

But I'd be damned before he ever found out,

We had nothing in common,

no mutual friends,

listened to different bands,

watched different kinds of movies.

He was the new kid.

I was the ghost.

He preferred writing on paper.

I preferred writing on desks.

He preferred sitting in the library.

I preferred getting into fights.

We were completely different.

We were exactly the same.

He stressed over being the best

I stressed over being the worst.

He was looking for an escape,

I had found one.

We'd catch each other's gazes in the hallway every now and then.

I'd be the first to look away. Sometimes he would.

There were times when neither of us would.

He tried talking to me once,

it didn't end well,

but that didn't stop him.

_I'm Midorima Shintarou_, he greeted,

_I'm leaving_, I replied.

I found it annoying at first,

then I realized U didn't.

_Rumor has it you like to play Basketball_, he said as he sat next to me during lunch.

_Don't believe everything you hear_, I lied.

I did everything, I could to keep him away.

_Meet me behind the school later_, I smirked.

He agreed

He showed up.

One night we bumped into each other.

After walking in silence for a while he later confessed he had followed me.

Curiosity had gotten the better of him.

So there we were. 2 in the morning at the park down the street from where we lived.

Did I mention he was my neighbor?

_Can't sleep_, he claimed.

I nodded letting him know, I was struggling with the same thing.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

He reached into his and pulled out a lighter.

I sat on a cold bench under a lamp post and lit it, inhaling deeply.

He sat beside me, taking the light cancer stick and did the same.

_I didn't know you smoke._ I confessed.

_There's a lot you don't know about me_, he smirked.

I could tell his bruises were still fresh,

but he didn't mention them or ask why.

He already knew I had trust issues.

Trust me he challenged.

I smiled and watched as he exhaled the white puff of smoke into the dark sky.

Alright.

So it became a routine.

Strangers at school.

Best friends at the park.

I would reach into my pocket for a cigarette.

He would reach into his for a lighter.

And we'd sit under a lamp post at 2 in the morning inhaling nicotine until it was gone.

Until one night,

I was caught off guard.

A pair of soft warm lips suddenly pressed to mine.

I didn't pull away.

I closed my eyes and kissed back.

He was shy when we finally parted.

_What was that for?_

I didn't know.

He shrugged pulling away and taking another long smooth drag. Felt right.

I smiled.

Soon we were doing a lot of things that feel right.

We stopped caring about what others thought.

His sweater vests and pressed pants turned into leather jackets and ripped jeans

My failing grades and detention slips faded into a+'s and no more staying after school.

He lost friends. I gained some.

He changed. I did too.

I couldn't remember who's idea it was,

maybe it was mine, maybe it was his,

but it became part of our routine,

after our late night cigarette we were back in his room.

The lights were off and everyone was asleep.

If we were quiet enough we could hear even the house breathe.

He was under the sheets.

I was under him.

That's where I wanted to stay.

I tried to keep my mind focused,

but all I

saw (beauty)

heard (grunts)

smelt (sweat)

tasted (nicotine)

felt (skin)

was him.

_M-Midorima-kun_, I cooed quietly.

_Kuroko_, he replied in a low voice.

I melt.

_I love you_, he whispered.

I buried my face in his neck,

_I love you too_, I replied.


End file.
